soulmates
by asdjsele
Summary: Quinn and Santana talking about Brittany/Rachel


It was strange, Quinn thought, the fact that she felt like a stranger in the place that had once been her refuge. The place where the people she once tormented and hated had become her family. She stood at the piano, taking everything in, remembering everything, and she suddenly realised how much she missed it all. Of course Yale was amazing, she was in completely over her head but in a good way, she finally felt content, like she wasn't drowning. She looked back to her best friend and knew she was feeling exactly the same, nostalgic for the years they ran this place.

'You miss her?' Quinn asked, already knowing the answer. A small wistful smile formed on Santana's lips, 'more than anything' she replied 'but I'm not scared anymore, I'll always be hers, and she'll always be mine', 'How do you know?' Quinn challenged 'how can you be sure she won't move on while you're away?' Santana laughed lightly, 'maybe she will, maybe we both will, but we'll always find our way back to eachother…soulmates always do' she shrugged her shoulders and Quinn smiled because she knew how right Santana was.

'San, how do you know that Britt is your soulmate? When did you realise that she was truly the one?'. Santana paused, unsure how to answer the question 'I guess I've always known, there was just something different about her, something that I knew I couldn't live without. Each new thing I learned about her was like another piece of my heart became hers. I realised I would do anything just to see her laughing or smiling, even if it meant a sacrifice on my part. But more than that it was the pain I felt when I hurt her, even in the slightest of ways, it completely ripped me apart, I think that's when I really knew, because it made me realised that I wanted to spend the rest of my life trying to make sure she'd never feel anything close to that pain'. When Santana looked up, Quinn looked like she was deep in thought, Santana rolled her eyes, knowing exactly who Quinn was thinking about, 'seriously Q, when are you gonna go get your girl?', Quinn visibly tensed, looking completely terrified 'Santana don't, I don't know what you're talking about'. Santana knew that if she showed any sign of maliciousness now Quinn would completely shut down, so instead she reached out across the piano, taking Quinn's hand and squeezed it gently, letting her know that she understood. Quinn signed, laughing at herself for thinking Santana wouldn't know, 'Is it really that obvious?' Santana shrugged, 'not to people who aren't really looking, I didn't notice until britt told me..', 'Britt told you?' Quinn asked, confused. Santana smiled softly 'she said that she had been watching you and Rachel for a while and that she didn't understand' Santana started, 'she asked why you guys weren't like us and of course at first I thought she just meant why you weren't into sweet lady sex' Quinn snorted 'obviously that's what you'd jump to', Santana ignored her and continued 'but then she showed me the way you and gayberry looked at eachother and I wondered how nobody had noticed it before', Santana laughed 'you were practically radiating rainbows.. huh, I guess those ridiculous unicorn jumpers berry used to wear finally make sense though', 'San c'mon, don't be mean' Quinn said smiling slightly, knowing Santana was only teasing, Santana just smiled back softly, 'Britt wanted to just tell you that we knew so bad, she thought that if we told you that you and Rachel were in love you would stop being mean to her and finally just be together, she didn't understand why it was like that', Quinn looked back at Santana, searching her face for the answer 'what did you tell her?' she asked. Santana shook her head 'I told her we couldn't tell you because you didn't even know yourself yet, I told her that you were mean because that's the only way you knew how to deal with it and that we had to let you figure things out for yourself, and when you did, that's when you would come to us', Santana paused looking into Quinn's eyes with a softness Quinn rarely saw, 'we used to sit in that back row and just watch you guys, waiting for the moment it would finally click, the moment you would finally realise what we already knew'. A sudden overwhelming sadness appeared in Quinn's eyes and Santana rushed around to her, pulling her into a tight hug, 'I'm just so scared' Quinn whispered, 'I'm scared of what will happen when people find out, scared of everything changing again, and I'm absolutely terrified of the very real possibility that she won't love me back, I've only just found my footing and I'm not ready for everything to crumble away again', Santana could hear the thickness in Quinn's throat and knew she was fighting to stay strong, 'you know Q,' Santana whispered back, 'I was scared of all the same things, why do you think I fought it for so long, I even slept with foetus face trying to prove something!' Quinn laughed lightly at that, and Santana squeezed her a little bit tighter, 'but honestly Q, no matter what, the one thing I'll never ever regret is Brittany, so just think about it okay?' Quinn was crying now, clinging to Santana just like she had the day she'd found out about Beth, when she'd been kicked out of her house, when she woke up in hospital not being able to move her legs, and just like all those times before, Santana reassured her in the only way she knew how, she just held her there, telling her that everything would be okay, it always was.


End file.
